Super Tenchi Muyo Mecha-Fighters!!!!
by Basil Psyche
Summary: A funny little story about the cast of Tenchi on a Mecha fighting show! How interesting! Please read and review. Trust me, you'll like it!!
1. Basil Introduces The Fighters

Super Tenchi Muyo Mecha-Fighters!!!!  
by Basil Psyche  
------------------------------------------------------------  
BASIL: Okay let's get this started.  
MIHOSHI: Get what started why are we here.  
BASIL: (annoyed) Quiet you! Let's introduce the fighters.  
(A curtain opens revealing 8 giant robots)  
WASHU: Hi, I'm Little Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe! Aren't I simply cute?  
BASIL: (blushes) Uh...yes...yes you are... next up.  
KIYONE: I'm Kiyone. I'm too serious to be on this show. I just want the money.  
MIHOSHI: Hi Kiyone.   
KIYONE: Shut up!!! (waits 5 seconds) Okay now you can go.  
MIHOSHI: My name is...uh...let's see.(pulls out wallet) Mi-ho-shi...yeah it's Mihoshi! My name is Mihoshi, yup that's my name!  
AYEKA: My name's Ayeka and I'm the princess of Jurai.  
SASAMI: Me too!  
BASIL: You're both named Ayeka?  
SASAM: No silly! I'm a princess of Jurai! My name is Sasami!   
RYOKO: My name's Ryoko. Where's Tenchi? I need Tenchi now!  
BASIL: In Mecha No. 7. Let's keep this moving people.   
WASHU: He has such a sexy voice...  
BASIL: I do..thanks!   
TENCHI: My name is Tenchi Masaki. Ryoko I'm over here!  
RYOKO: Oh....okay then...Tenchi! Hi! (waves)  
BASIL: Good, we're done with that. Now should I explain the rules?  
WASHU: Not for me Basie...I ALWAYS watch your great show. Every single day itÕs on.  
MIHOSHI: I watch TV. I also watch dogs. Cats walk funny.  
WASHU:(staring at Basil) That's nice Mihoshi, now let Basie speak.  
BASIL: Why are you calling me Basie? Why are you looking at me like that?  
WASHU: Oh....no reason. (smiles)  
(audience shouts: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)  
BASIL: (blushing) Anyways let's get on to the rules. The object of the game is to disable your opponents Mecha. We will be placed on a randomly selected area. Once your Mecha is disabled your out of the game. Last one standing is the winner.   
KIYONE: And once we win we get the cash prize!!!!!!!!!  
MIHOSHI: YEAH!!!!  
BASIL: Yup, but only if you win! I haven't lost a game yet.  
WASHU: I know you haven't Basi- I mean Basil. You're the best.  
BASIL: (stand tall) Yes I am!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!  
MIHOSHI: What about the ice cream?  
BASIL: What ice cream?  
MIHOSHI: I know! It's in the robot! Lalalalalalalala!!!!!!  
BASIL: Okaaay. You get the special Mecha!   
MIHOSHI: Goodie goodie gumdrops! I like gundrops. I also like Twizzlers with sugar and cinna......(trails on)  
KIYONE: How embarrassing....  
BASIL: Prepare to get into your Mechas!  
(Everyone gets in theirs)   
BASIL: (looks at screen) The computer has selected.....GreenWorld, the greenhouse area!!!  
A voice through the speaker: TRANSPORT MODE....INITIATING.....  
BASIL: Well be back after these messages...with the fight!  
(Audience claps wildly!)  
Basil's Super Mecha-Fighters Show!!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This is my first Tenchi fanfic. Please read and review. I plan on having about 7 more chapters. Each representing a battle between two opponents. Pretty interesting, yes? 


	2. The Fight Begins!

The Fight Begins!  
By Basil Psyche  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BASIL: Welcome back to the show! (audience claps wildly)  
BASIL: Thank you! Now are the fighters all ready?  
KIYONE: Yeah, so let's get it on!!!!!  
MIHOSHI: Yeah, dance contest.  
BASIL: Dance contest?!?! This is a Mecha battle you nincompoop!!  
MIHOSHI: Ooooh!!! Basil called me a name! Sexual harrassment!  
KIYONE: You don't even know what sexual harassment is!  
MIHOSHI: Yes I do! It's when a bird flies into a windshield and then comes back to poop on your car for revenge!  
WASHU: Not even close...  
BASIL: Thank you Washu. Okay let's get this started!   
ROBOT SPEAKER: Attention all battlers! May I have your attention please! The battle between Basil, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi will begin in 5,  
4,  
3,  
2,  
1,   
GO!!!  
MIHOSHI: Oooo!!! What does this button do? (presses button which send ten missiles right at Kiyone)   
KIYONE: Darn you Mihoshi! Now my Mecha is too weak to battle anyone.   
AYEKA: Hahahahahaha!!! The perfect opportunity to gain some points!!!  
BASIL:(sneaks up behind Ayeka) No I've got this one! What points do you mean?  
AYEKA: Basil! If I destroy you than I will be known in history as the perosn who beat Basil! (Ayeka takes out a laser gun) Die!!!! I'll get hose points!!!!  
BASIL: (nimbly steps to the side avoiding all shots) Good but not that good! You should have paid attention! There are no points!!! (flies away to the other side; Washu follows)  
MIHOSHI: Oh there you guys are! Hello over here!  
KIYONE: You idiot!!! Don't attract their attention, they'll kill us both!!   
AYEKA: Hahahahahahahaa!!!! I'll destroy them both!!!   
(Ayeka shoots some missiles at Mihoshi)  
MIHOSHI: Oh a green button. (Mihoshi sends out a force field that blocks the missiles)  
KIYONE: I love you Mihoshi! You saved our skins!  
MIHOSHI: Oh...I love you too...(smiles)  
KIYONE: No! No! Not like that! Just as a friend.  
MIHOSHI: Okie dokey smokey!!!   
SASAMI: I'm glad that Mihoshi didn't get hurt. Ayeka, don't be so mean!  
RYOKO: Yeah, Ayeka quit being such a meanie.  
AYEKA: Why you litttle- I'll get you too!!!!  
RYOKO: Hahaha! Yeah right! You can't get a fly! I'll win the money and Tenchi and I will move to Tokyo and live a long and loving life. Me and Tenchi were made for each other! One day we'll have...let's see....20 kids!!!  
SASAMI: Twenty kids!!! Oh wow really? Can I play with them when they're older?  
AYEKA: (looking furious) No you can't ,Sasami, because there wonÕt be any!!  
RYOKO: Do I detect a hint of jealously?  
AYEKA: Eeerrrrrrrrr!!!!!! (shoots a couple of missiles at Ryoko but misses)  
RYOKO: Missed me! Hahahaha! Sasami isn't your sister mean?  
SASAMI: Yeah so cut it out now Ayeka.   
AYEKA: Shut up little girl!!!! Mom and dad loved me best!!!! They hate you!!!  
SASAMI: Wha-what?!?!?! You lie!!!! I won't believe it!  
RYOKO: There there Sasami. (Ryoko walked beside Sasami) Ayeka is always mean and will never change. Don't believe her!  
SASAMI: I'll destroy you Ayeka!!! (launches ten missiles at Ayeka's Mecha's head)  
AYEKA: Noooooo!!!!! Betrayed by my own sister! How could you? (Ayeka's Mecha falls apart)  
ROBOT SPEAKER: Ayeka Jurai is now out of the battle. Defeated by Sasami Jurai!  
SASAMI: Never mess with Sammy!!!  
RYOKO: You tell her girlfriend! Why don't we team up and split the prize money at the end?  
SASAMI: Okay! Sounds good. (Mechas shake hands)  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
BASIL: Why are you following me? Do you want to be destroyed even quicker?  
WASHU: Destroyed? How could you think such a thing? I thought we were on a team!  
BASIL: Team? Fine then! Girls are so emotional...you can team up with me even though I've never teamed up with anyone before. At the end though we'll have to battle.   
WASHU: Great! I'll just keep up the back defense.  
BASIL: Don't worry everyone else is on the other side of the area. I know that because when you battle as much as I do you pick up things. I heard explosions over there so someone's probably out of the game. I hope it was Mihoshi.  
WASHU: Mihoshi is such an annoyance!!!   
BASIL: Oh look at the time! Another commercial break is planned soon.  
WASHU: Good! They'll announce ranking standing and we can take a break.  
BASIL: So why are you really following me?  
Washu: Uh....well...it's because...hey here's the commercial!  
ROBOT SPEAKER: Mecha-Fighter Rankings are as follows: Ayeka has been defeated by Sasami. Mechas are teaming up, a first in the history of Basil's Super Mecha-Fighters Show. That is all... We will be back right after these words from our sponsors.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading this! I actually know where I'm going with this now. Please review!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
